oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Emergency Room
Emergency Room is the 76th episode from Season 1, and was remade as the forty-second episode for Season 7 under the title A''' '''Very Special Treatment. Oggy is sent to the hospital when he trips down the stairs in pursuit of the cockroaches while Jack watches over him. The roaches decide to visit the hospital - just to make an already bad situation worse for Oggy. Plot It all began in the fridge (In season 7, a new scene was added, clock rings Oggy wakes up, and goes to see his fridge). The Cockroaches were hiding themselves there till Oggy found them chatting in the yogurt-like spa. After that, confusingly, he looks as though they were hiding in the yogurt itself. A chase soon ensues as they steal some food. The chase soon ends as he rolled on the tomato, down the hallway, falling on the stairs, tumbling down and gave himself nasty bumps all over the body. He is soon found in the hospital. The nurse said that his head conditions are far worse. His temperatures are almost reaching fever level. So she gave him a new bandage and an flu injection as soon as Jack arrived there and bought him flowers. What he didn't notice, is that the cockroaches are also there, to mess his treatment. As soon as Jack arrived at the recovery room, he accidentally smashed the nurse by banging the door on her, to which she exits, and the cats laugh. After Jack left the flowers to Oggy, the cockroaches were up to no good again as they will try to bring him to the x-ray room. They started, after Oggy smelled the flowers, by putting bandages on his mouth, and handing out a remote control which controls the stretch-bed out of the recovery room, banging the door again on the nurse, and Jack noticing, with a chase again ensuing as soon as the nurse tries to recover herself. While at the chase, Dee Dee tries out the different controls on the bed, which actually try to control people with mental sicknesses. Dee Dee and Marky laugh at that, as an old man in a rolling cane try to cross to the other side. Joey warns the old man to get off the street as he saw what's coming, and he missed it. But he is hurt after Jack got the cane, to which he tried to pursue with that to little avail. He is now plunging down a floor with that, and when he crashed, he is all crumpled. The bed soon comes to a halt as soon as Joey saw a winding staircase that leads to the floor where the x-ray room is. The cockroaches push the bed as it goes down the spiral staircase, and stops just at the elevator where the same nurse is. The elevator moves up, as soon as Jack saw it, and the nurse pinned again. The cockroaches are now taking him to the x-ray room, where they are planning to mess Oggy's skeleton. Jack soon found him and his skeleton is messed up: His head is on his torso, and his legs are on his nose. With that, Oggy is bandaged, and the nurse, furious, after those events, punches Jack right on his face. The nurse then instructs Oggy to take him out. While she walks back to the reception at the lower floor, she spots the cockroaches and smashed them with a First-Aid-Kit. Back at home, the two cats, bandaged on wheelchairs, move outside. The nurse then arrives, and drops off the casted cockroaches down, and moves away. The cats, seeing this to what they did to them, decided to mess with the cockroaches as they tower over them with surgical tools, and the episode ends. Trivia * The first 60 seconds of the episode, was reused from Pilot. Gallery Oggy's Stairs Original.png Emergency room2.jpg 419147.jpg Emergency Room 1.png Guess Who's in the Fridge 1.png A Very Special Treatment 1.png Image.jpeg A Very Special Treatment 3.png A Very Special Treatment 4.png Video Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)